Mastergamer's The Avengers
by mastergamer14
Summary: The discovery of a strange cubed ended the Reaper War. Six months later, a new threat arises. Shepard faces this threat with new allies with special abilities. If they can't save the world, then they'll damn sure avenge it. Some assembly acquired. Prequel to "Wrath: The Seven Warriors".


**Mastergamer, here. This has been in my head for a long time, so I just had to do this. Also, this is a prequel to my story "Wrath". I'm also gonna update my other stories. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Marvel's The Avengers**

* * *

_The Avengers_

_Somewhere in Asia, Earth… 2186_

Hell

That is what earth has turned into after the reapers invaded and the citizens of earth, human and alien, fought to survive. After months since the reapers arrived, what was left of the Alliance forces on earth, as well as different militias that have been hastily put together in different countries, were stretched thin fighting reapers forces all over the world.

Running through a forest in central Asia, was a small group of four militia soliders; the group consisted of two humans, one Chinese born male and one British woman, and a Turian male and Quarian male that were visiting Earth before the invasion. This militia squad was given the mission to wipe out a reaper forces that were on the verge of discovering their secret refugee camp. Currently, the squad was running through the forest as they've now caught the reaper ground forces and were leading them away from the camp; either they will give the reapers the slip and sneak back to camp or they will go down fighting the enemy.

The squad was ducking and weaving through trees and vines, as well dodging fire from the reaper husks. They were quickly approaching a fallen log that they would have to jump. With a big lunge, the four-man squad jumped over the log…

_Crash_

Only for the ground they landed on to collapse, sending them tumbling through an underground tunnel. After what seemed like minutes of sliding through the small tunnel, the squad ended up landing in the middle of a large chamber. After getting to their feet and regaining their bearings. The squad tool a look at their surroundings.

They were in a large, naturally-formed, chamber-like cave; the hole they fell from was right in the ceiling. The cave was mostly empty, except for two things.

Against a wall on the other side of the cave, was what seemed to be a stone coffin; it was crudely made from the stone that was found in the cave and from the size of it, whatever it was made to hold, or it already held, was big. The second thing was a few feet away from the coffin. On a stone pedestal was a box with intricate designs that the human man thought resembled ancient Chinese symbols. The box looked ancient, how ancient, they didn't know. With the reaper forces now taking a back seat in their minds, the four walked towards the pedestal, curious to what was in it. Standing before the pedestal, the human girl carefully opened the box; what was in it captivated them.

Within the box was a cube, only just bigger than the human male's hand. None of them recognized the material the cube was made of, but whatever it was, made the cube emit a bright, bluish-white light. They could easily feel the power that lies within the cube just by standing near it. Whatever the cube was, they could tell that it was no doubt important. They were brought out of their gaze when an explosion occurred in the cave.

Turning around, the squad was smoke where the hole in the ceiling was. And from that smoke, a number of cannibals and marauders fell from the now enlarged opening in the ceiling. The reapers now stared down at their four targets as one of the cannibals threw a grenade at them. The four scrambled to get out of the way as the grenade went off. The force of the explosion sent the three males hurtling in different directions, while it sent the girl over the pedestal, causing her to knock the box over, causing it to spill its content.

That is when things changed… forever

The moment the cube touched the ground, it released a pulse of white energy; the pulse spread out quickly through the cave. While it seemed to have no effect on the militia soldiers, it had an extreme effect on the reaper forces. The moment the pulse made contact with the reapers, they fell to the floor, dead. The militia picked themselves up and looked in amazement at what happened.

What they didn't know was that back on the surface, the energy pulse spread in all directions without slowing down. The pulse extended and grew as it traveled; the pulse, in a few seconds, would have traveled across the entire planet.

* * *

_Location Unknown, Citadel… 2186_

Commander John Shepard was at an impasse; he was given three options of ending the war with the reapers, but each one had extreme consequences.

The first option is to destroy the reapers. By destroying a nearby power conduit, he could kill every reaper in the galaxy; three years ago, he would have chosen this option in an instant, but now, it wasn't that easy. It won't only be the reapers that would be destroyed, but all artificial life. The Geth and EDI will share the same fate as the reapers. After doing everything he could to ensure that peace was made between the Quarians and Geth and the Geth had just recently reached true sentience. EDI had also become a very close friend and with the way she was learning, she could very well become truly capable of having real emotions and become a real person. To choose this option was to send EDI and the Geth to their death; sure they could try to recreate them, but they would never be the same. Shepard couldn't choose this option.

The Second option is to control the reapers. He would have to give up his physical form and take the catalyst's place as the reapers' controller and have them stop the cycle. This had too many variables; who's to say that after gaining control of the reapers, Shepard would still be the same as he is now; for all he knew, he could start the cycle again after witnessing another war hundreds of years from now. But he had to admit, with what he has been given, this option seemed the lesser of three evils.

The final option was synthesis. By converting himself into energy and adding it to the crucible, he can cause all life, organic and synthetic, to change. All life will be changed on the genetic level, becoming a mixture of organic and synthetic. The reapers would supposedly become obsolete with this choice, but this was extreme. To change all life in the galaxy, to force evolution, John extremely doubted that people were just going to except this with a shrug and go with it; who knows how the galaxy would react to this great a change. Something like this fell into the realm of god, which Shepard is not; he couldn't make this decision.

"Choose now, the crucible will only function for so long before becoming inert." proclaimed the Catalyst.

Going through his options, it would seem that Shepard would have to choose control. With much conflict within him, Shepard made his way towards the conduit that will destroy his body and replace the Catalyst with his consciousness. He took only a few steps when something caught his eyes. The chamber he was in right now offered a full view of earth and the battle that was taking place just outside of the citadel. What he saw stopped him in his tracks; a wave of what appeared to be white energy was traveling across the entire earth. For some reason, he believed that he should stay still.

Back on earth, the white wave had just reached London. Any reaper ground forces caught in the wave were killed instantly. The wave continued until it reached a certain structure. The conduit that lead to the citadel was hit by the wave; the beam that lead to the citadel seemed to have distorted for a few second before changing from blue to white. The white energy, having inserted itself into the beam, raced towards the citadel. The energy finally landed on the space station before spreading across the station.

The energy reached the chamber that Shepard was in. A wave of white spread throughout the chamber; Shepard saw the Catalyst disintegrate when it came in contact with the energy. The wave then continued towards the green beam in the center of the chamber. The chamber became erratic before becoming a blinding white.

Outside the citadel, the multi-species forces witnessed an amazing event; the citadel released a giant pulse of white energy. All reaper ships were disintegrated into nothing when coming into contact with the energy. The pulse then traveled across the system towards the Charon mass relay. The relay started to glow white as its rings spun rapidly. The relay shot off a white beam towards the next relay, then the next, then the next. All over the galaxy, the mass relays were transmitting the white energy, killing off all reapers in the galaxy. In the span of only an hour, the galaxy would be cleansed of all reapers forever.

This was made possible because of a mysterious cube found on earth…

* * *

**_'The Tesseract has awakened…'_**

**_'It is on a little world… a human world…'_**

**_'They would wield this power… but our ally knows its workings as they never will…'_**

**_'He is ready to lead and our force, out Chitauri, will follow…'_**

**_'The world will be his, the universe yours. And the humans, what can they do, but burn'_**

* * *

_Chapter One: We're at War_

_Six Months Later…_

A shuttle was making its way through the night sky over the earth dessert of Nevada. It destination was a base located on a mesa.

The base was currently in a state of evacuation, for what reason was unknown. All base personnel were scrambling to load all important equipment and data onto as many transports as they could. The shuttle that just arrived landed in one part of the base. It doors opened and two people stepped out.

The first was Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams. The second human Spectre had a face of professionalism on her face, mixed with a little curiosity as to what was going on. Following her was, currently, the highest ranking officer in the Alliance, Admiral Steven Hackett. Hackett's expression was unreadable. The two were met with Major Coats on the landing pad.

"How bad is it?" Hackett asked Coats.

"That's the problems, sir, we don't know." was Coats' answer.

A few minutes later found the three alliance officers in an elevator heading towards the base's lower levels. After getting off the elevator, the trio walked down the hallway.

"Dr. T'Soni read an energy surge from the tesseract four hours ago." explained Coats.

"T'Soni wasn't authorized to go to test phase." replied Hackett, confused on why the Asari would go against orders.

"That's the thing, she wasn't testing it, she wasn't even in the room." Coats explained, "It was a spontaneous event."

"It just turned itself on?" asked a baffled Ashley.

"Where are the energy levels now?" the admiral inquired.

"Climbing, when T'soni couldn't shut it down we ordered evac." answered the major.

"How long will it take to get everyone out?" asked Hackett.

"The base should be cleared in the next half hour."

"Do better." ordered Hackett as he and Ashley continued down some stairs while Coats left to help with the evacuation.

"Sir, evacuation may not be an option at this point."

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?"

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." ordered Hackett. Ash couldn't help but frown at this.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" she questioned.

"I know what you mean, but the citadel council has made its opinion that Phase 2 is to be our top priority. They will throw a fit if we leave behind the P2 prototypes in the evacuation. I don't like it, but we have to move the prototypes as soon as possible, while evacuating." Hackett's tone was final, causing Ash to shake her head. The council's attention has only been focused on the cube since it was found. The reapers may be gone, but the council wanted to be prepared for any end of the galaxy scenario that might come out of the dark.

"Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 is to be on a shuttle and gone." Hackett ordered. Ash just sighed.

"Yes, sir." She saluted before leaving to carry out those orders. Once she was gone, Hackett entered the next chamber. Inside was all sorts of equipment and tech. Hackett walked over to a particular machine.

"Status report, T'Soni."

Said Asari appeared from behind the machine, datapad in hand.

"Admiral."

"Is there anything we know for certain, doctor?" asked Hackett as he and Liara observed some human and Salarian scientists study the machine, which contained the Tesseract in the center, which was pulsing with power

"To put it simply, the Tesseract is misbehaving." answered Liara.

"You're gonna have to explain that to me, doctor." replied the admiral as he stared the cube with hidden unease.

"The Tesseract is not only active, it's… behaving." explained Liara.

"I assume you pulled the plug."

"The cube is an energy source; it just turns the power on after we shut it off. If it reaches peak level—"

"We prepared for this, doctor. We took every precaution with handling this unknown energy."

"That's just it, we know nothing of this energy. Even after these past six months, we haven't even come close to understanding the Tesseract. It's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, but I recommend we tread carefully, admiral." Liara explained, looking over the info on her datapad. Hackett nodded before looking around the chamber.

"Where's Vakarian?" he asked.

"Up in the rafters; Garrus thought he'd have a better range up there. Also, he became a bit paranoid when the cube became active." responded Liara, pointing to a high platform.

On said platform, the Turian in question leaned on the platform's railing, his trusty Mantis sniper rifle leaning next to him. Seeing Hackett and Liara stare at him, he figured that they'd want to speak to him. After taking the ladder down, Garrus made his way towards the admiral.

"Vakarian, the cube making you uncomfortable?" Hackett joked.

"Well, after everything I've been through, I tend to keep my distance from artifacts that glow and give of strange energy." Garrus chuckled.

"Have you seen anything that might have set the cube off?" asked the admiral.

Before he could get an answer, one of the scientists stated the cube was spiking again.

"No one's come or gone. Everyone here didn't do anything more than they were supposed to. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end." Garrus stated. The last part caught Hackett's attention.

"'At this end'?" he inquired.

"If what Liara found out so far is correct, then the cube is also like a miniature mass relay. And we both know what the relays are used for." Garrus explained, a bit worried as he stared at the Tesseract. As soon as he said this, the cube started to crackle with energy. This caused the entire facility to shake.

The cube kept pulsing, causing everyone to back away. The cube glowed brightly before shooting a beam of energy to one end of the chamber. The beam opened what could only be described as a portal. The room's occupants could clearly see through the portal, which showed the image of space on the other side. A moment later, the portal dispersed, releasing a pulse of bright energy that had a little force to it. Uncovering their eyes, the occupants looked to where the portal once was. They didn't notice that some residual energy started to collect on the chamber's ceiling.

In the spot where the portal was, an object covered in the white energy from the cube appeared in the chamber. The energy faded to reveal a surprising sight to everyone. Crouching on the floor with its back to them was a person. The guards in the room aimed their weapons at the figure, slowly walking towards it. The only thing they could see of the figure was that it seemed to be wearing some kind of white robes. What caught their attention, however, was the golden spear in its hand. As the guards got closer, the figure stood up and turned around. Hackett was surprised to see that the figure seemed to be a human male. The man appeared to be in his early 30's with brown hair that was slicked back, leaving a single strand in front of his face. The most prominent feature on his face was a sinister smirk. Hackett looked at the man with caution; he looked human, but something told him that this man was far from it. the admiral took a closer look at the spear in the man's hand; he became more unnerved when he saw an orb made of the same energy from the Tesseract in the spear's blade.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Hackett ordered the man.

The man merely looked at his spear before smirking. Lifting his weapon, the man thrust the spear, releasing a blast of energy at Hackett. Garrus quickly pushed the admiral out of the way, causing the blast to hit and completely destroy a piece of machinery. The guards chose this moment to open fire on the man. Said man merely leapt at the closest guard, impaling him on his spear. The guards fired their rifles at the man, but the bullets seem to just bounce off his body. The man retaliated by throwing knives at two of the guards, catching them in their chests. The man then cut down a guard that got too close before shooting a blast of energy from his spear at a group of guards. The blast hit one of the guards, causing him to be disintegrated in an instant. That last blast scattered the rest of the guards. With everyone on the ground, dazed, the man turned his attention to a particular person.

Garrus stood up with a bit of difficulty. Turning around, the Turian saw the mysterious man ran right at him. Acting quickly, Garrus threw a punch, only for the man to grab it and twist Garrus' arm around. The man smirked.

"You have heart." spoke the man. He then placed the tip of his spear against Garrus' chest. The spear glowed with energy. The energy then seeped into Garrus. The Turian became calm all of a sudden, his eyes glowing blue. The man smirked as Garrus stood at attention.

Having landed near the Tesseract, Hackett witnessed what just happened. The look on Garrus' face told Hackett all he needed; the Turian was now under the control of the stranger. The man then proceeded to put others under his control, Liara included. Hackett knew that he was in trouble. Grabbing a nearby case used for transporting the cube, Hackett reached for the Tessereact, fingers burning a bit from the energy. With the cube safe in the case, Hackett made his way quietly towards the exit while the stranger enthralled the last of the scientists.

"Please don't."

The voice stopped Hackett in his tracks. Turning around, Hackett faced the stranger.

"I still need that." stated the man.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Hackett said.

"Of course it does, I've come too far for anything else." the man stated, "I am Sosuke Aizen and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"You look human, but I get the feeling that you're far from it." Hackett stated, subtlety noticing the gathering energy near the chamber's ceiling, "Whatever you are, we have no quarrel with you or your people."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Aizen responded with a tone of superiority. Hackett glare hardened.

"Are you planning to step on us?" the admiral spat out, not noticing Garrus stare up at the ceiling at see the energy, figuring out his plan.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Aizen stated.

"Free from what?" inquired Hackett.

"Freedom." Aizen answered, "Freedom is life's great lie. As a whole, all living things are naturally violent and destructive, the illusion of freedom making them so. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace. All you need is a shepherd to show you the true path to peace."

"You say 'peace', but something tells me you mean the other thing." Hackett commented, the energy above him starting to pulse, drawing in pieces of the ceiling, "A few months ago, we fought a war against an enemy that thought along the same lines as you. Not one of them exists anymore today." It was at this point that Garrus spoke up.

"Sir, Admiral Hackett is stalling." the Turian announced as he made his way over to Aizen, "The residual energy from the cube is going to cause this place to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." as he said that, Liara typed into a nearby terminal.

"He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've most likely have two minutes before this goes critical." Liara announced, glowing blue eyes looking through the terminal. Aizen merely looked at Garrus.

"Well, then." with those words, Garrus quickly drew his pistol and shot at Hackett. The bullet hit Hackett in the chest and threw the admiral off his feet.

With the admiral out of the way, Aizen and his thralls picked up the case containing the cube and left the chamber just as the energy above them became unstable. The group made its way to a transport dock. With the facility inside a mesa, the personal had to utilize special shuttles that could move through the tunnels that connect the facility to the outside. The group made their way to two shuttles.

It was at this time that Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams entered the room. She saw Garrus, Liara, part of the science team, their security, and an unknown man in white getting into the shuttles.

"Who's that?" she asked as she stared at the man in white.

"They didn't tell me." responded Garrus in an uncaring tone. Just as Ash was walking away, her comm came to life.

_"Williams!"_

Hackett's voiced filled the dock. The admiral survived Garrus' shot with an experimental bullet-proof vest under his uniform. He spoke again.

_"Williams, do you copy?! Vakarian and T'Soni have turned!"_

As soon as she heard those words, Ash dove out of the way as Garrus shot at her. Hiding behind a pillar, Ash drew her sidearm. Going out of cover, she saw that they already were inside the transports and flew off. Ash shot at the two moving shuttles, but it was futile as they entered a tunnel.

Back in the cube chamber, Hackett made his out of the room as it was illuminated with light from the Tesseract energy. Hackett spoke to Ash through his comm.

"They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" he ordered.

Back at the dock, Ash entered a shuttle and quickly followed after the rogue group.

In the tunnels, Aizen's group flew through the narrow space. Not far behind them, security shuttles closed in on them. Opening the shuttle's door, Aizen shot at their pursuers with his spear. The blast hit the front shuttle, causing it to crash. In this enclosed space, the crashed shuttle prevented the others from following.

Back in the base, Hackett made his way through the hallways as the facility started to shake with more intensity. In another part of the facility, Major Coats was with some of his men, who were moving equipment to some transports. When the tremors caused them to drop their cargo, Coats told them to leave it and keep going.

In the tunnels, Aizen's group was getting closer to the exit when, from a connecting tunnel, Ash appeared in a shuttle in front of them. Turning the shuttle around, she crashed into the shuttle Garrus was driving in an attempt to slow them down. The shuttles didn't stop moving, so Ash used her pistol to shot out the shuttle's windshield and shot at Garrus' shuttle. The Turian returned the favor by sticking his pistol out the window and shooting at Ash.

At the top of the mesa, Hackett made his way to a shuttle, getting a call from Coats informing him that everyone has evacuated the facility. After getting on the shuttle, Hackett watched as the ground beneath them started to cave in as the shuttle flew higher into the air.

Back in the tunnels, Ash and Garrus were still having their shoot-out. With a few maneuvers, Garrus caused Ash's shuttle to swerve out of the way, letting him and the shuttle behind him to pass.

It was at that moment that the cube's energy reached critical.

A blast of blue energy went throughout the facility, causing multiple explosions. From his shuttle, Hackett witnessed the facility cave in on itself.

The tunnels in the mesa started to cave in. part of the tunnel crashed on to the back of Ash's shuttle, pinning it to the ground and letting Aizen's group get away and reach the outside.

Just as they got out side, they were intercepted by Hackett's shuttle. The shuttle's doors opened and Hackett appeared with an assault rifle and started shooting at the two escaping shuttles. From one the shuttles, Aizen popped out and fired a blast of energy from his spear. The blast hit Hackett's shuttle, causing to swerve out of control and crash onto the ground. From the wreckage, Hackett quickly exited the shuttle and shot at the two escaping shuttles. But it was for naught as the shuttles flew out of range and made their way to leave earth's atmosphere.

Hackett glared at the disappearing shuttles. Apart from a few bruises and a piece of shrapnel damaging his left eye, the admiral was alright.

_"Admiral? Admiral Hackett, do you copy?"_

Answering his comm, Hackett responded to Coats.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Williams?"

_"A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors."_ Ash responded as she pulled herself out of her shuttle wreckage.

"Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase."

_"Roger that."_

"Coats, contact Alliance Command and the Citadel Council. As of this moment, we are at war." Hackett's voice was nothing but serious.

_"What do we do?"_ Coats asked.

"First thing first, get Shepard."

At that moment, the people of the galaxy will be exposed to a whole new world.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**And so ends the first chapter of Mastergamer's The Avengers. To clear things up from this chapter, after finding the cube, the council first were cautious of the cube, but after seeing what it did to the reapers, the council decided to try to utilize the cube's energy, in case another galaxy ending threat were to appear. With the mass relays still on the fritz, the citadel is still orbiting earth and the aliens that were part of the final battle are still on earth. To study the cube, the council and the alliance collaborated with the other races to study the cube. For those who've seen the movie, you probably know what Phase two is. While it may seem like I'm just copying the movie with different characters, I assure you that there will be parts of the story that will be of my creation. So, here is a list of the Avengers.**

_Commander Shepard (Capt. America)_

_Garrus Vakarian (Hawkeye)_

_Miranda Lawson (Black Widow)_

_Tali'Zorah_

_Garrett Hawke_

_Ichigo Kurosaki (Thor)_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Monkey D. Luffy_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_Korra_

_James Heller (Hulk)_

_Asura (Hulk)_

**So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Mastergamer, out.**


End file.
